This invention relates to foot massaging devices that apply a vibration force to the feet of the user.
Although vibrational foot massaging devices have been used for some time, they have not been wholly satisfactory. The motors of existing devices are typically mounted for at least some degree of movement relative to the casing on which the user stands, and the vibrational force of the motor is therefore damped somewhat and not fully imparted to the casing. The motor is also susceptible to being eventually jarred loose from the casing as a result of the vigorous vibrational forces that are repeatedly exerted. Furthermore, even though the advantages of applying heat along with the vibration massage have been recognized, the heating elements have not been attached in a firm enough manner to withstand the vibration of the device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved foot massager which utilizes the energy of the vibrator motor more effectively than existing devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a foot massager in which the vibrator motor is securely mounted to the casing.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a foot massager having improved heating means which applies heat to the feet of the user in a uniform manner.
A further object of the invention is to provide a foot massager having a heating strip that is attached to the casing firmly enough to withstand the vibrational forces.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a foot massager of the character described that is simple, durable, economical and lightweight.
Other and further objects of this invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.